Flirts
by BSLegendary
Summary: DiNozzo spécule. McGee subit. Et Ziva se désespère. Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient !

 **NdA** : Attendez... je ne suis pas sensée réviser le BAC ? Apparement non puisque je publie. Après quelques temps d'absences et nostalgique de Gibbs et Jen j'ai écrit ça. Court mais j'espère que ca vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre Gibbs et le Directeur.

\- Qu'est ce que cela peut bien te faire Tony ? Lui lança Ziva, exaspérée.

\- La manière dont ils se regardent, je veux dire c'est évident ! Rétorqua t-il, ignorant royalement la réponse de l'israélienne.

\- Mais enfin, c'est leurs vies privées, ça ne te concerne absolument pas.

\- Dis lui le bleu ! Soupira t-il dramatiquement.

\- Heu... je...

-Tu vois même lui le sait ! Comme moi, qui suit un enquêteur hors-pair soit dit en passant, il n'est pas passé à côté de leur petit jeu de regards. Dès qu'ils sont ensemble dans la même pièce... Alala Ziva la tension est palpable. L'envie que Gibbs a de se jeter sur elle, et la Directrice de lui arracher ses vêtements... ils flirtent et ça ne date pas d'hier, ils ont une mécanique, un peu comme une parade amoureuse... Il marque une pause. Tu penses qu'il la déjà vu nue ? Oh j'imagine le couple tel Mr & Mrs Smith se...

Il se stoppa net, déjà préparer à recevoir son coup sur la tête. Ziva,un sourire narquois suspendu à ses lèvres, le dévisageait avec mépris tandis que McGee palissait à vue d'oeil.

-Ce que je veux dire patron c'est que...

-Oui que voulez vous dire agent DiNozzo ? Lui répondit la Directrice.

-DiNozzo ? L'interrogea Gibbs.

-Que je dois aller en urgence interrogé un suspect.

DiNozzo marcha aussi vite qu'il lui était possible afin d'éviter une mort certaine. Ca lui apprendra à oublier que son patron apparaissait toujours au moment où il parlait de lui. Et là, en l'occurence, c'était d'autant plus gênant qu'il était accompagné de la directrice. Grand dieu. Il fallait avouer que Jenny Sherpard était plutôt... _jolie_. Et puis Gibbs aimait les rousses et il le connaissait un tant soit peu pour savoir qu'il leur cachait quelque chose. Il avait vu Gibbs parler voir _flirter_ avec de nombreuses femmes mais jamais de la manière dont il le faisait avec leur Directrice. Jamais avec cette lueur de désir presque animal dans le fond des yeux.

Ziva regarda Tony partir, non sans une pointe d'amusement. Jen paraissait furieuse. A contrario, Gibbs affichait un sourire amusé. Si seulement Tony savait... Il en aurait fait une syncope. Ziva elle même avait remarqué, et cela dès son premier jour en tant qu'agent de liaison du Mossad, les regards que se lançaient ces deux là, et si Jen ne l'avait pas mis dans la confidence, elle aurait également eu des doutes. Mais cela allait bien au delà de leurs prises de becs quotidiennes.

Oh, en plus ils se croyaient discrets. Elle n'avait jamais manqué la paire d'yeux hostiles de la directrice dès que Gibbs était accompagné, et spécialement lorsque sa compagnie s'avérait être une femme _rousse_.  
De même que Gibbs enveloppait la Directrice de cette aura protectrice, voir même _possessive_ dès qu'ils étaient ensemble. Volontairement ou non. Cela dépendait de si un sénateur ou deux trainaient dans les parages.  
Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, ils ne s'avoueraient à eux même que leur relation était bien plus qu'une simple relation "amicale". Cela, Ziva en était certaine.

-Gibbs ? Ascenseur. De suite.

L'ordre était glacial. La confrontation n'allait sans doute pas être des plus agréable mais qu'importe. Gibbs adorait ça autant que Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS:** Rien n'est à moi !

 **NdA:** Pour tout dire, je n'avais absolument pas prévu de suite. Je pense que je publierai des petites "instant de vie" de Jenny et Gibbs au NCIS

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Bonsoir Jethro"

Jen ne daigna même pas relever la tête. Gibbs ne se donnait même plus la peine de frapper. Ses entrées fracassantes dans son bureau étaient devenues une marque de fabrique Gibbsienne. Cynthia avait abandonné la bataille il y a des mois de cela. Désormais, elle ne tentait même plus de l'arrêter, elle se contentait de l'ignorer. Il passait comme une tornade et repartait aussitôt, laissant souvent la Directrice furieuse.

Il traversa la pièce, sac en main et s'installa tranquillement sur le canapé. Déballant soigneusement nourriture,couverts, verres et vin, il attendit qu'elle daigne le rejoindre.  
Tâches finis, elle se leva précipitamment, impatiente de pouvoir se jeter sur les mets délicats qui parfumaient la pièce.

"C'est français ?" Demanda t-elle avec excitation.

Il lui lança un regard ironique. Elle se contenta d'hausser les sourcils en enlevant ses talons.

"Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas ramené français ! C'est du vrai camembert..." Son sourire s'agrandit encore. "Bon quel est le problème ?"

"Rien."

"Ah..."

Elle paraissait surprise. Il était vrai que les affaires particulièrement complexes l'amenaient souvent dans ce bureau mais tout de même ! Ainsi donc, elle pensait qu'il passait seulement pour... pour ça. Il se sentit offusqué.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça !" Argua t-il.

"Mais... pourquoi es-tu là alors ?" Demanda t-elle incrédule.

"Je te dérange peut être ? Je pars si tu veux."

Il mima de se lever mais elle le retint par le bras, sans pouvoir se retenir de rire.

"Vexé ? Il me semble que tu deviens de plus en plus susceptible avec l'âge Jethro."

La rousse le dévisagea. Dieu qu'il aurait eu envie de lui arracher ce sourire de ce visage. Elle était agaçante. Grandement agaçante. Et tellement attirante.

"Tu comptes manger ou continuer à me dévisager ?" Lui demanda t-elle, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Je ne sais pas Jen ? D'autres activités en tête ?

Il se rapprocha juste assez pour la rendre -d'après lui- mal à l'aise.

"Jethro..."

"Oui.. ?"

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui, inversant les roles. Gibbs fut surpris. La bouche de Jenny n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Sa respiration devint saccadée. Ses yeux descendirent jusqu'à sa bouche, remontant vers ses yeux. Verts. Elle le provoquait, il le savait très bien mais dieu que c'était bon. Il pouvait sentir son souffle venir se fracasser contre sa bouche. Quelques centimètres les séparaient à peine. Il lui suffisait de s'avancer pour l'embrasser.

"Tu peux me passer le pain ?"

Il éclata de rire, faisant tomber toute la tension accumulée pendant ces quelques secondes. Les yeux de la Directrice pétillaient de malice. Grand dieu, il avait oublié à quelque point elle pouvait être énervante. Ca lui apprendra à lui ramener français.


End file.
